Dubstep
Dubstep is the given name of a Black Puffle who debuted in the video Dubstep Puffle. He is a Black Puffle and, as his name suggests, likes Dubstep music particularly. He appears in random places in Club Penguin throughout the video. He parodies a lot of internet memes, such as Badgers, Advice Animals and (De) Motivational Posters. Most of the time throughout the video, he is seen slowly bobbing his head up and down. In the Club Penguin Animated Shorts Series *Dubstep's first appearance in an episode was The Party Starts Now making a cameo in the rooftop, he also appears in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), in which he is in the Puffle Hotel elevator. Trivia *As seen on the video, when he's on walking mode and the penguin dances he bobs his head instead of turning into a hurricane as a normal black puffle. *Dubstep is also known as a type of music, edited to sound like a low bass, which is why when Dubstep dances with his penguin owner he bobs his head. *He is seen dancing at the Rooftop in The Party Starts Now. *On July 5, Dubstep appeared floating with balloons at the Dock, Beach and Ski Hill with his theme music every 10 minutes. *There is a Dubstep Puffle T-Shirt and Dub-step Puffle Pin. *Dubstep appears in certain places during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, like the Dance Club, Snow Forts and Town Center, when there are 10 dancing penguins. Dubstep will appear above, beside, or below a glow-in-the-dark Dubstep puffle sign. *A pin of the Dubstep Puffle was the 209th pin, and available in the Hidden Lake from July 12, 2012 to July 26, 2012. *His theme song can be heard at the Dance Club during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *There is an unlockable shirt dedicated to him, the Dubstep Puffle T-Shirt. *Some penguins pretend their black puffles are Dubstep by putting Green Headphones on them. *He appears on top of the Limo at the Hollywood Party, and also appears on the turntables inside it. *He is one of the most famous puffles on Club Penguin. *Polo Field inherited Dubstep as his puffle on April 3, 2013 due to Businesmoose leaving the game. *He appears on a Login Screen for the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. *He auditioned for the Muppets World Tour. *He can be seen in the Puffle Party 2014 Login Screen, near the cave on the right side. *He is a judge at SoundStudio Party, along with Cadence and Glitterpants Gallery Gtdfjffghjuf.png|Dubstep seen at the Beach. Fhgfgftdgtt.png|Dubstep seen at the Ski Hill. Dubstep Puffle Main Page.png|Dubstep as seen in the main page for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam thtvn ycgfugtbhgfhgfvvvhhgmhmnjhjy.PNG|A picture of Dubstep. Ultimate Jam Dubstep.png|Dubstep seen at the Snow Forts during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. DubstepNightClub.png|Seen at the Night Club during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. DubstepAtTown.png|Seen in the Town during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Dubstep Puffle GIF.gif|Animation DubstepHomePageAA.png|On the Home Page screen after Anchors Aweigh was released. DubstepWallpaper.png|Dubstep Puffle Background Businesmoose_Igloo.png|Businesmoose's igloo, where the real Dubstep used to live (Dubstep is his puffle). Note: If you look under the computer and next to the recycle bin to the right of the igloo, you can see Dubstep. Duble step.png|Another picture of the real Dubstep. Dubstep Hollywood.png|Dubstep at the Hollywood Party. DubstepTPSN.png|Dubstep in The Party Starts Now. Dubstep wink.png|Dubstep using an emoticon. dubstep everywhere.png|Dubstep puffles seen in the Gotta Have a Wingman Remix by Cole Plante Dubstep_SoundStudio.png|As seen in SoundStudio. Internal links *The music played when spotting Dubstep before Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam.. See also *Black Puffle *Headphones (Puffle Hat) *Dubstep Puffle (video) *Dubstep Puffle T-Shirt *Dub-step Puffle pin SWF *Dubstep In-game Category:Famous Puffles Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Dubstep Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Hollywood Party Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam